The Kanes At Hogwarts
by LaurenKane4610
Summary: Spoilers for the last HP books. Sadie, Carter, Isis and Horus go back to Hogwwarts to prevent all the deaths in the last HP books.


A/n: I had this random idea a couple of days ago, and it's been marinading ever since. If you want to read my other Kane Chronicles fic, it's called A New Way Forward. If you want to read my other Harry Potter fan fics, they are The Phoenix and The Cost. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Chapter One: A New Mission

Sadie POV

I roll over, lifting a hand to my eyes. I run my hand across my face, before letting it fall to my side. Blinking into the blinding light of the sun coming through my window, I sit up. I grab my phone, and open the app that tracks my blood sugar.

See, I have diabetes. Diabetes is a disorder in which your pancreas doesn't make insulin. Insulin is a hormone that lowers blood sugar levels, meaning that without insulin, your blood sugar goes higher and higher and higher, eventually killing you. That's why people with diabetes, like me, either take insulin shots or wear an insulin pump. I wear an insulin pump. I also wear a continuous glucose monitor, that checks my blood glucose every five minutes. Also, I wear a sensor called a Freestyle Libra and I can just scan it to get my blood sugar.

I move the phone over my sensor, and the number 177 pops up. Not too high, but just a little. I put in the correction to bring my blood sugar down, then head down the stairs to the kitchen of Brooklyn House.

"Good morning, Sadie." I look up, and find Isis and Horus sitting at the table, looking grave. Carter's sitting next to them, sipping on a water bottle.

"Morning."

I turn on the coffeemaker, and put the coffee into the maker. A minute later, I'm holding a steaming cup of coffee in my hands. I take a sip, and smile to myself. I'm not awake without my coffee.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We have a mission." Carter says.

"Oh yeah? Spill it." I lean back in my chair, and look from Carter to Isis to Horus.

"We need to go to London. We need to get some school stuff so we can go to a magic school. We have to go save some people."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Have you seen or read the Harry Potter movies?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the author was a deviner. She was able to see the future. Harry Potter is alive right now. And we have to go to Hogwarts in order to save several lives that were ended prematurely."

"Oh." You think I'd be more surprised, but no. I'm used to this.

"Alright. The four of us are going to Diagon Alley now so we can get our school supplies."

Isis heads up to make a portal while I check to make sure I have all the diabetes supplies that I'll need for today. I then go up to help Isis will the portal.

Diagon Alley is almost just as it appeared in the movies and as it's described in the books. The only difference is that people are on cell phones, or walking with earbuds in.

"Well, she was partially right." I note, starting the trek down to Gringotts.

"Sadie, she couldn't put cell phones in her story if no one else knew what the were back then. She was trying to make sure it was relatable at the time."

We're at Gringotts. The money exchanging process takes forever! First, we have to change American money to British money, then we have to change Muggle money to wizarding money.

"Phew. My head is spinning!" I exclaim once we step out of Gringotts. Being the resident British person, I'd been responsible for making the money exchanges. For someone who sucks at math, I'm surprised I managed to do it right.

"Yeah. You're sure you did it right?" Carter asks.

"Positive."

"First up, we have to get our schoolbooks." Isis says.

"What classes are we tax' again?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Devination, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology." Isis replies.

"Cool."

We get all our books and needed supplies, then head off to pack for Hogwarts. Here's a sample of what went on while we were packing:

Me: Carter, have you seen my extra meter?

Horus: I swear on my name that I put my trunk there.

Me: it's in the hall. Someone moved it after they tripped. Where the hell is my insulin?

Carter: Sadie, can you keep the fridge from looking like a bomb hit it? Please and thank you.

Sadie: then tell me where my insulin is.

Carter: I dunno. Jaz must've moved it when she cleaned out the fridge.

Sadie: Jaz! Come here for a sec.

Jaz: what?

Sadie: where's my insulin?

Carter: Has anyone seen my other tennis shoe?

Sadie: try summoning it.

Carter: can you?

Sadie: I'm still looking for the damn cooling wallet for my insulin!

Carter: it's in the cabinet. Found it!

Sadie: thanks!

Finally, we set out to King's Cross. We only have a few minutes to make the train. I'm lugging a huge bag with glucose test strips, lancets (spring loaded needles used to test needles), extra pods for my pump, batteries, extra censors for my CGM and Libra, syringes, an insulin pen, insulin, a lot of glucose tablets and Skittles, Smarties, Starburst, and my glucagon pen (which you use to bring up dangerously low blood sugar.) Also tucked into my bag is a 504 plan from my current school, just in case anyone at Hogwarts wants to see it. We manage to cram everything into a compartment, the same compartment that Luna Lovegood soon climbs into. Ginny, Neville and Harry follow soon after.

"Who are they?" Luna asks the others.

"Transfers." I say, shrugging. "I'm Sadie, this Is Isis, this is Horus, and this Carter."

"Oh. Hi." Luna says. She plunks down, and opens her copy of the Quibler upsidedown.

"This is Harry," Ginny says, gesturing, "Neville, Luna, and I'm Ginny."

"Hi."

We lapse into a comfortable conversation, but the whole time, my mind is on the people we need to save. Sirius, Dumbledore, Madeye Moody, Tonks, Fred, Lupin, Snape...' the list goes on and on.

And even though there are four of us, I can't help wondering if we can do it. We be able to accomplish what we were sent here to do? Or will we be just as useless as I fear?

* * *

a/n: I hope this pulls you in... Everything, favorites, follows, and reviews are very much appreciated. I know crossovers don't usually get much love, so I'm hoping this one will. I did my homework. LOL. Later!

Lauren.


End file.
